


While the World Sleeps Scabior Plans

by PersephoneBlck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Obsession, One-Sided Relationship, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneBlck/pseuds/PersephoneBlck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scabior has been obsessed with Hermione Granger and will do everything he can to make her his</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He loved watching her sleep, he had know that she was beautiful before he even saw her. She smelled beautiful, but being able to take his time and watch her while she slept was proving to be one of his favorite past times. He had snuck into her flat at least half a dozen times unnoticed. It had taken a lot of preparation and planning to do it, but he knew that she would be worth it. He had managed to serve a reduced sentence at Azkaban and immediately began rebuilding his previously forgotten family name.  
Scabior Green had been a mid level snatcher during the second war, but he hadn’t been born into such a low rank. His poor mother had been the only daughter from the infamous Green family. The Green family had once been considered one of the most respected, and influential families among pureblood society but a long line of insanity and wasteful spending had reduced them to nothing. The birth of his poor mother had been a deathblow to the family name. She had been a Squib and while her parents loved her, they had sequestered her away from all society. A vicious and unknown wizard had broken into his ancestral home and assaulted his mother leaving her pregnant. He had been the result, she had died in muggle London when he was only 8 years old. Even at that age he had been powerful magically, and had not been able to integrate himself in muggle society. Wizarding society had archaic views on children conceived out of wedlock, and he was a child of a Squib, he fell thru the cracks. He stole, and relied on his wits to get him thru adulthood and did it well. He was cunning and smarter than most Slytherins, and unbeknownst to those he ran with, he devoured books and learned many useful spells and hexes. He was a skilled wizard, he just didn’t go showing off like a Gryffindor might.  
Three years after the war, he had been locked up in a more modern prison than Azkaban. His crimes were much too petty for him to be rounded up with the ‘serious’ offenders. In those three years she had become a sort of Ministry approved mind Healer, she testified that due to the trauma of his childhood and lack of support system within the Magical World that he had fallen wayside and been won over by the dark side, and should be shown some sort of leniency, with the stipulation that he received some sort of therapy.   
That along with the expose that Rita Skeeter wrote detailing the escapades of the last member of the Green family, and some wise investments made by his now deceased grandfather that had grown exponentially had gained him his freedom. He was thankful that his grandfather had made some wise investments that had matured and been passed on to him after the war. He was after all the last surviving member of his line, and such a powerful wizard that there was not problem of him getting his heritage passed to him. He was able to buy the best lawyer that money could buy, and he was glad of that. He had spent all the time in court looking at his beautiful Hermione. Even then he thought that she belonged to him. Despite her being connected to that prat Weasley. He had asked his lawyer to keep him updated on her personal life, and he was not disappointed by his reading material during the end of his incarceration.  
She had graduated from Hogwarts with the highest honors, become a Healer, and was widely known as one of the most desirable single witches in the world. She was constantly pursued by a mob of suitors but was very choosy on who she spent time with. He had no illusions that she had remained a virgin, and that suited him just fine, as long as he was the last man to ever have her, the future father of her children. He knew that she was going to be his. He didn’t need a subservient wife, but he wanted her spirit and her fire to be his to control. He would have her soon. He had planned it perfectly. He had to get that blasted redheaded spawn out of the way, that unworthy piece of slime.   
He would be the only man on Earth that she would answer to; she would follow his wishes, and commands. She would help him rebuild his family name and add to his family tree. His family would flourish again, he knew that their children wouldn’t only be powerful magically but incredibly intelligent. With the right connections it wouldn’t be long till his family rose to be in charge of the wizarding world thru political means.  
He would have fun bringing her under his control, he intended for her to retain her important position. He wasn’t anywhere as horrible and oppressive as Hades was to Persephone, he wouldn’t lock away his wife from the world. She could still do so much more good. She would surely balance out his actions, any wrongdoing in his past and future would be attributed to his love for her.  
He knew that when Hermione Granger woke she would go back to leading her life, minus that Weasley runt, heck there were plenty of them in his family the world didn’t need all of them.  
She would be fine as long as she was his.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
While Hermione Sleeps  
Azkaban  
Ron Weasley had taken up this post specifically because he didn’t trust some of the newer Aurors to do the job properly. They were young and eager and a little hot headed. He knew that Smith and West wanted to prove that they could do the job properly but they still had a way to mature before they were trusted with assignments of this magnitude. He remember when he was like that, he wasn’t as hot headed as he used to be back in school and had matured a lot.   
It was evident by the fact that he had brought with him two of the newer Aurors with him to this assignment and another senior member of the Auror Department.  
Moving Fenrir Greyback into a renovated and extremely high security cell, a cell that had been specifically designed with his malady in mind.  
Fenrir Greyback was notorious for his bloodthirsty werewolf behavior, his role in the war, and for almost breaking out of Azkaban. The latter was only know by the Auror department, it had been kept as classified information because of the fear that his name inspired in the general population.   
With Voldemort gone, Greyback became the most notorious inmate in the prison. His strength and savagery were legendary since before he was captured.  
Harry and Kingsley had spent hours working with magical architects and contractors to come up with the escape proof cell necessary for Greyback.  
Ron had volunteered to head this assignment. Harry had been extremely busy with this assignment and would have normally seen it thru but Ginny had finally come home from touring with the Harpies and Ron had a feeling that Harry was going to ask Ginny to marry him.  
He figured he do his brotherly duty ahead of time, and maybe get some points with Harry, he would definitely need some help when he proposed to Hermione.   
It wasn’t a matter of if he was going to propose to Hermione but of when. He wanted to do the thing properly, and sweep her off her feet in a grand romantic gesture that she would appreciate.   
Yeah he definitely needed Harry’s help on that one.   
He chided himself a bit for letting his mind wander, he could feel the beginnings of a foolish grin on his face as he thought of Hermione. None of his companions noticed thankfully. He didn’t need to be harassed about being hopelessly in love with Hermione, even if he was.  
They had finally reached the cell, the bars and the rest of the holding cells looked battle worn. They had been told by one of the overseeing physicians and staff that aside from being stunned multiple times that vials of calming draught had been given to him to make sure that they could levitate him into the new cell.  
Ron had told the team that Smith would lower the wards, then he would lead West into the cell. Perform a binding charm on Greyback to bind him up securely. Then Smith waiting on the outside would help the other two levitate him and lead the way to the new cell.  
Ron stepped into the room after the wards had been lowered. His heightened senses from surviving the war told him something was wrong. His constant vigilance allowed him to send West out of the cell and out of harm’s way.   
However Ron was no match for a bloodthirsty werewolf who was apparently not stunned, but alert and ready for escape.  
A vicious bite to his jugular artery caused arterial spray to color the cells walls. He crumpled to the ground.   
Ron could hear the screams of his companions and the thundering of Greybacks retreating footsteps as he ran out. He couldn’t speak, the bastard had torn out part of his voicebox rendering him incapable of verbalizing his spells.  
He was fading fast. H e wasn’t ready to go there were so many things to do.   
His last thoughts were of his family and of Hermione.  
His vision was fading, he could hear his heartbeat thundering in his ears. When a voice sounded loud and clear next to him.  
“Tough luck Ronnikins.” Fred was laying down next to him. He looked exactly the same as he had the day of the final battle.  
His face betrayed sadness, but Fred looked healthy, young, and serene.   
“You can’t be bitter Ron, it’s better to let go. Hermione will be all right and you will see her again. It’s easier and quicker than falling asleep”   
Ron Weasley died less than 3 minutes after being bitten by Greyback. Instead of a grimace of pain, the aurors that found him with an expression of peace and quiet resignation.

When Hermione awoke she felt restless, she usually got a good amount of sleep most nights and work up refreshed and anxious to get the day started. Today she awoke with a feeling of dread.  
She felt as if though something terrible had happened but she had yet to find out about it. She needed to get a move on or she was going to put herself in a bad mood. She was beginning to sound like Trewlaney.  
She got up and dressed quickly. She wanted to enjoy the two days that she had off as much as possible. Furthermore the best way to get over this uneasy feeling was to get herself occupied and distracted. She was just finishing up with breakfast when her fireplace lit up.  
“Hermione. I need to talk to you.” Harry’s voice rang out, it was his serious voice. Perhaps he still needed to go over with her on how to propose to Ginny. The man had agonized over how to do it and what kind of ring to get her that it almost drove Hermione spare.  
She had suffered thru two trips for ring shopping with him. One to Muggle and one to Wizarding London before he had made his choice of a beautiful but simple ring.  
“Come over Harry, I’m making some breakfast.” She pulled out an extra cup for his tea, and was on the point of asking him if he wanted some kippers, when she looked at him.  
Agony was written on his face. She knew Harry, knew that look, it was the same look that he had on his face when Sirius had died.   
She felt the empty cup hang limply on her fingers, she was afraid to ask. Something must have happened to one of the Weasleys. Her parents had to be fine, she herself had placed safety charms all over their home, and a direct alarm set to her wand if anything or anyone came close to them.  
“Harry….” She barely managed to say his name as he dropped into the nearest chair. The weight of misery seemed to be crushing him.  
Her heart broke when he gasped out a broken sob, and she rushed over and threw her arms around him. She couldn’t bear it. Harry had taken everything. He had borne everything that anyone could be asked to bear. He was constant and strong.  
Her heart rate hitched up, something awful had happened.  
“Please Harry tell me” He clutched at her with such tight fierceness that she could feel his sobs when she placed her hands on his back.   
She was taking deep breaths, trying to steal herself for the news. It must be Arthur, or Molly something must have happened to them.  
In response he finally looked up at her, tears evident in his eyes.   
“Ron died last night in Azkaban.”  
The air seemed to have left the room. If Harry hadn’t been holding so tightly to her she would have collapsed on the floor. She was unaware of him placing her on the chair opposite to his.   
“Hermione, we need to get you to Grimmauld Place.” She heard Harry say and it was that nonsensical statement that caused her to finally listen to him.  
She felt tears coursing down her face and found that she was crying.  
“Harry, why would we go to Grimmauld place? We must go to the burrow. Molly and Arthur, Ron’s siblings they all must be reeling”  
He held up his hand to silence her.  
“Ron died while transferring Greyback to a higher security cell. After Fenrir killed Ron they found a message written on a wall.  
Greyback is hunting you Hermione”  
Harry clutched her hand tighter and that sensation along with her grief were the only things that were keeping her from screaming out loud in fear.  
She was being hunted by the most dangerous werewolf alive.


	3. Chapter 3

2 days after Ron’s death  
Scabior stood at the window overlooking his gardens, he was currently enjoying a nice cuppa. Everything seemed to be going according to his plan. The Prophet had reported the weasels death, he was apparently going to be interred in a family plot.  
While the Wizarding World wept and lamented ron’s untimely death, they were equally alarmed to hear the person, or creature responsible for his death was none other than Greyback.  
Fear ran rampant through the streets, the Ministry of Magic had told people to take care going outside after dark. Particularly since Greyback didn’t just attack and kill during the full moon. No, this particular monster liked chaos and murder anytime of the day or night.   
People were clamoring for the Ministry to do something, for their hero Harry Potter to avenge his friend, for the remaining order members to re enter service and defend their community.   
Scabior thought that everything was working better than expected, and if things went as he planned them, he would end up earning some respect and Hermione Granger.  
Part one had worked out perfectly, bribing a low level employee to place an obsession potion in Greyback’s food and water has been easy. Killing that low level employee after Greyback was successfully out and making it look like an accident was easier than breathing. Stupid, nameless and a drunk. Scabior had made it look like he attempted to apparate home while heavily intoxicated and he splinched his head right off the rest of his body.   
The potion was long acting but he should be able to get the rest of his plan started in the next lunar cycle. If not he always had the killswitch in the potion. Even if he didn’t make too much headway with Hermione during that time, which he would oh he would make sure he would. Scabior would be able to redeem himself by walking into the Ministry of Magic with Greyback’s head on a platter if necessary.  
After all the Wizarding World loved a hero, and it had been a while since they had a new one to admire.  
Now all he had to do was create a bit more panic, but it would all be worth it once Hermione was where she belonged.   
Next to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter


End file.
